


Good Boys

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Challenge: Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-a-Thon, Incest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was standing by the fire, his arms behind his back, and he didn't react when Regulus stepped in. Only when the door clicked shut did he turn around and smirk at his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-a-thon Competition on the HPFC Forum, with the pairing Regulus/Sirius and the prompt "Fireplace".

Sirius was standing by the fire, his arms behind his back, and he didn't react when Regulus stepped in. Only when the door clicked shut did he turn around and smirk at his brother.

"Finally. I thought you'd never get here."

"Mother kept me. She was giving me some lecture about purity and honour."

"Sounds dull," Sirius said, resting one hand against the mantelpiece and leaning against it in that careless, composed way that he was so good at. The firelight illuminated the smooth, strong lines of his legs.

Regulus didn't bother responding to that. He strode forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's waist, then pushed his lips firmly against his.

Sirius responded with as much eagerness as Regulus had. He pushed one hand up underneath Regulus's shirt and the other arm locked around his shoulders, and before Regulus knew what was happening, they were on the floor in front of the fireplace, Sirius on top of him. The heat from the fireplace was practically scorching Regulus's side, but he didn't move. Moving would mean interrupting the kiss.

Sirius pinned him against the floor and broke away, and he looked down at him with a wicked, wild smile. "I don't think good boys are supposed to do this with their brothers."

"Sod being a good boy," Regulus mumbled, grabbing at him and trying to pull him down into the kiss again.

"Mother would have a fit if she knew her favourite son was acting like this."

"Then it's a good thing Mother isn't going to find out, isn't it?"

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
